Liz of love
by kitsune96
Summary: Atsushi descubre que los fanfictionistas emparejan demasiado a Liz y le pide que se consiga novio. ¿el resultado?, la rubia hará un reality para encontrar al amor de su vida. Crossover con varios animes
1. La idea

Esta historia se me ha venido ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo, cuando estaba en la casa de mi abuela y ella estaba viendo un programa de citas y…nació esta fumada. Ojala que la disfruten.

* * *

Atsushi llego a su departamento arrasando los pies, se le notaba jodidamente molesto. No había sido precisamente uno de sus mejores días, es decir, primero no había podido dibujar nada, cuando la inspiración por fin le había llegado y había terminado un capitulo el bolígrafo se reventó cuando estaba entintándolo así que todo su esfuerzo se había ido muy al carajo, para variar se había puesto a llover y el no tenia paraguas. En suma, venia con ganas de dormir hasta que aquel maldito día terminara

-oiga jefe…- Patty pico con un dedo la mejilla de su creador

-ahora no…- le contesto el mangaka tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, no tenia ganas de hablar con sus creaciones

-solo será un momento, quería preguntarle si iba a meter yuri o yaoi en el manga-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-porque nos metimos a su computador mientras no estaba y encontramos una pagina que se llama fanfiction o algo a así y parece que los fans quieren ver ese tipo de cosas en la historia-

-Patty-

-¿Qué pasa jefe?

-si no me dejas dormir en paz te voy a matar en el próximo capitulo aunque tus fans me despedacen-

-como quiera…-.

Varias horas después, el mangaka se levanto con pereza y tomo su laptop, quería revisar lo que le había dicho la menor de las Thomson.

Se quedo mirando anonadado la pantalla, su cara era toda una oda al "oh god, why?". Tal y como Patty había dicho, había un sinfín de parejas de su serie: yuri, yaoi, pedofilia, zoofilia y dios sabría que otras cosas mas.

Algunas parejas eran bastante mas realistas que otras (vale, a él no le gustaba tanto el MakaxChrona, pero tenia que admitir que era muy admisible por la actitud de "donde estas Chrona, te extraño Chrona, no seas tontita Chrona, dame un besito Chrona" que le habían dado a su protagonista al final del anime). Comenzó a mirar las mezclas entre sus personajes, en su mayoría no eran tantas, como máximo dos o tres…o así fue hasta que llego a la mayor de las pistolas.

La boca le llego al suelo cuando vio la gran cantidad de personajes con los que estaba emparejada Elizabeth: con Kid, con Stein, con Ragnarok, Tsubaki, Maka, CON SU HERMANA…y allí dejo de leer.

Tal vez era culpa suya por no darle ningún interés amoroso al personaje, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante bonita…nunca se le había ocurrido hacer alguna jodida sub-trama con eso…y ahora veía las malditas consecuencias…

-esa maldita va a tener novio…si no mis fans me van a superar en imaginación y eso me va joder el puto orgullo- pensó con pose de Black Star…

_UNA SEMANA DESPUES…_

-oye Maka, necesito que me hagas un pequeño favorcito- le dijo Liz a la rubia mientras la arrastraba a un café

-no gracias, la ultima vez que me pediste algo casi me violan y estuve en prisión por una tarde…por como me miraban algunas presas si Soul no hubiera pagado mi fianza probablemente me habría convertido en un cultivo de enfermedades sexuales…- le dijo la Albarn con algo de odio

-¿todavía estas traumada con eso?- le pregunto la mayor de las Thomson alzando una ceja

-SI-

-relájate, ahora no es nada que te vaya a causar algún problema-

-mas te vale…- las dos tomaron asiento

-quiero saber si estos bombones están tan buenos como creo…- la pistola saco unas fotos del interior de su sombrero

-¿dejaste de ir al Shibusen una semana para convertirte en acosadora sexual?- le pregunto la rubia cenizo mirando las fotos

-equivocada. Los conocí por internet-

-sigo sin saber que tengo que ver yo con esto-

-quiero que me ayudes a decidirme por uno, mira, si no puedo decidir entre el Call of Duty y el Black menos voy a poder elegir entre cinco chicos-

-es un excelente ejemplo- le dijo la rubia de pechos planos con sarcasmo

- vamos, el jefe me dijo que tenia que conseguirme novio porque los fanfictionistas están abusando demasiado de mi personaje en sus fumadas- explico el arma mientras la otra chica la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿has salido con alguno?- pregunto resignada

-no…quiero estar segura de a quien voy a elegir como mi novio antes de que comencemos a salir- le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-entonces, ¿Por qué mejor no haces un reality como esas basuras que ves en la televisión?, saldrías con ellos sin parecer una ruca- propuso la de las colitas en broma. Liz se quedo mirándola un momento

-¡ALBARN ERES UNA GENIO!- grito abrazándola. Era simplemente perfecto

-¡al fin esta abra una historia en donde YO seré la protagonista!- pensó en su fuero interno. Ya era hora que le dieran lo que se merecía.

Maka la miro con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿en que lio me he metido?- pensó con ganas de azotarse la cabeza contra un muro, quizás así se le quitara la manía de darle ideas a la pistola.

* * *

ACLARACIONES:

-No, no tengo nada en contra del MakaxChrona, ni de sus fans, pero quería poner un ejemplo y solo se me ocurrió ese (dudo que alguien se sintiera insultado, pero por si acaso)

-Para los/las que no lo sepan, Call of Duty y Black son dos juegos shooters (de disparar) para PS 2, quise ponerlo como referencia puesto que Liz es una pistola XD

-Para aquellos que se lo pregunten, pronto escribiré el favor que le pidió Liz a Maka para que esta se traumara tanto

-Ruca es una mujer que gusta de tener varios hombres a la vez

-No se si Liz realmente esta emparejada con esos personajes, es solo una invención mía para dar una excusa a esto XD


	2. las dos primeras citas

-Bien, hoy empiezan mis citas- dijo la mayor de las pistolas con una enorme sonrisa, estaban en la mansión de Kid

-pregunta, si tu eres la protagonista de esta fumada, ¿Qué somos nosotros?- pregunto Soul mirándola, habría preferido hacer cualquier otra cosa que tener que ver las aburridas citas de la rubia. Odiaba ver esos estúpidos programas en la televisión y verlo en vivo le parecía millones de veces peor

-una bola de segundones que no tienen nada que pintar aquí- contesto con autosuficiencia, a todos los presentes se les hincho una venita en la frente

-déjala, esta en su momento de gloria- Tsubaki le tomo el hombro a su técnico, el que parecía querer matar a Liz

-bueno, tu cita empieza ahora- le dijo Maka algo fastidiada, ya se vengaría

-gracias secretaria- la pistola se acercó al computador y lo encendió, el chico le había dicho que esa seria la manera mas cómoda para el

-¿secretaria?- pensó la de colitas mirándola con cara fastidiada.

-Hola- saludo Liz al joven que se veía del otro lado de la pantalla

-hola, soy Ren Ichimoku- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora

-yo soy Liz, pero bueno ya me conoces- le dijo con una sensual sonrisa

-babosa…- pensaron todo s al verla

-¿Por qué quisiste participar?- le pregunto la rubia esperando una respuesta de lo más melosa

-Ai me pidió que promocionara nuestra página web y me pareció que eres del tipo de persona que desea vengarse de alguien- contesto el chico con la más absoluta sinceridad

-¿a que te refieres?- esa respuesta si que la había extrañado, Ren sonrió

-veras, tenemos una pagina de internet llamada "el correo del infierno", si entras, bastara con que escribas el nombre de alguien a quien odias para que esa persona se vaya al infierno- explico. Ahora todos estaban alrededor de la pantalla

-¿enserio?- pregunto Maka sin creérselo

-inténtenlo-

-pero…- Liz iba a replicar cuando Black Star le quito el computador

-correo del infierno…- murmuro escribiéndolo en google. Luego apretó el link

-¿alguien se anima?- pregunto Liz resignada

-Es bastante simple, pero maldecir a alguien tiene su precio- todos se voltearon asustados –cuando tu mueras, tu alma también será enviada al infierno- les informo Emma Ai

-viéndolo así, yo paso, soy a alérgica a las torturas eternas- informo Maka algo nerviosa

-si…eso no seria cool- dijo el alvino

-pues yo si quiero intentarlo- Patty se acercó al ordenador y tecleo algo mientras se reía maniáticamente

-¿de quien escribiste el nombre?- le pregunto Kid bastante asustado

-de mi peor enemigo…de ese maldito ser que a estado arruinando mi vida durante años- murmuro con un tono que daba miedo

-si tiras de este hilo quedara sellado un contrato conmigo y esa persona será enviada al infierno- le entrego un muñeco de paja que tenia atado un hilo rojo y desapareció

-Patty, tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo, si lo haces te vas a ir al INFIERNO- le dijo Tsubaki

-soy atea así que técnicamente no tengo alma…- dijo despreocupadamente mientras jalaba del pequeño cordón rojo. Silencio.

-Creo que tu cita acaba aquí…- le dijo Maka a la mayor de las pistolas

-eso…parece…- le dijo quedamente

-bueno, tu segunda cita va a llegar como a las ocho, así que nosotros seguiremos con nuestras vidas-

-espero que la pases bien- le dijo Tsubaki a modo de despedida

-¡tu Dios te bendice!- fue la despedida del chico estrella.

Al fin había llegado la hora de la segunda cita de las mayor de las Thomson, por algún motivo, su acompáñate se había negado a ir a buscarla antes de que se ocultara el sol

-me pregunto que clase de sujeto será- murmuro Tsubaki al aire, luego miro a Maka que jugaba póker con Patty

-etto…Maka…creo que deberías rendirte- le dijo a la Albarn

-no, creo que esta vez podre recuperar mi dinero y mi ropa- contesto tercamente la chica mostrando sus cartas- flor de diamantes-

-flor de picas- le dijo Patty mientras mostraba su mano

-esto es imposible, saque la cuenta, tenia un 90% de posibilidades de ganar- pensó sin darse cuenta de que Patty tenia las cartas marcadas

-Soul deberías decirle algo- le dijo la hoja demoniaca al alvino, el que, por cierto, no le quitaba la vista de encima a la rubia: hasta el momento, Maka había perdido todo salvo su blusa y su gabardina, la que era lo bastante larga como para evitar que se viera algo

-déjala, de todas formas es imposible convencerla- dijo como excusa –apuesta esa maldita gabardina- pensó mirándola

-parece que tu cita te dejo plantada- le dijo Kid a Liz, la que no se apartaba de la puerta

-no, él va venir, no lo dudes ni por un segundo- le dijo cortante, el shinigami dio un suspiro justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. Un oscuro y siniestro personaje de mirada sádica pregunto

-¿tú eres Elizabeth Thomson?-

-s…s…s…si…- le dijo aterrada

-yo soy Alucard y seré u cita para esta noche- informo el vampiro con su típica sonrisa lobuna

-yo…-

-venga ya Liz, tienes que ir, ¿no lo vas a dejar plantado, verdad?- Black Star la tomo de un brazo

-si Liz, él es tu cita para esta noche, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora- Maka hizo lo propio y los dos técnicos la tiraron hacia adelante para luego cerrar la puerta

_Así es, esta es la venganza de Black y Maka por haber sido llamados "segundones", muy tiernos ellos dos, ¿a que si?_

Pasaron cerca de cuatro horas y la pistola no llegaba

-¿Dónde estará?- pregunto Tsubaki

-no deberías preocuparte, si aun no llega es porque se esta divirtiendo- le contesto Maka con tranquilidad

-si, no creo que le haya pasado algo malo- les dijo Kid con calma. En ese momento se escucharon tres suaves toques de puerta

-yo voy- dijo Soul levantándose, soltó un grito al ver quien era: Liz estaba allí, de pie, mortalmente pálida, con el cabello hecho un lio y unas ojeras tan profundas que daba la impresión de que no había dormido en muchos días. Al Evans no se escapo que tenía unas pequeñas marcas en el cuello

-¿Cómo…te fue?- se atrevió a preguntar la hoja demoniaca, la pistola se echo a temblar

-no quiero hablar de eso- les dijo a todos subiendo las escaleras a su habitación. Todos la miraron hasta que se perdió de vista

-creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo el Evans tomando las llaves de su motocicleta

-¿me puedes devolver aunque sea mi falda?- le pregunto Maka a Patty, la pistola se rio

-no-

-maldita- dio un suspiro de resignación

-venga, vámonos- le dijo Soul tomándola de la muñeca.

Solo Dios sabría que tipo de chicos le iban a tocar a Liz al día siguiente.

OMAKE: ¿a quién mando Patty al infierno?

La menor de las pistolas despertó en su cama, en su habitación, pero algo no era del todo normal…había alguien más allí

-hola, soy Elmo- le dijo le muñeco acercándose peligrosamente a su cama, Patty se apego contra la pared

-no…tú no puedes existir, yo te envié al infierno, Emma Ai lo hizo…- le grito aterrada y templando de pies a cabeza

-hoy veremos la letra "M", de muerte- al muñeco comenzaron a salirle colmillos y sus ojos adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza…

-no… ¡aléjate de mí!- grito desesperada.

-¡Patty despierta, estas soñando!- le grito Liz zamarreándola, la menor de las rubias abrió los ojos, estaba bañada en un frio sudor

-¿con que estabas soñando?- le pregunto la mayor

-con un muñeco feo, de color rojo obsesionado con la amistad…- se desarmo el cabello y murmuro –esa mierda de correo del infierno no sirve para nada…-.

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fumado reality, pobre Liz, no quise poner como fue su cita con Alucard, prefiero dejarlo a su imaginación. En fin, ¿les gusto?, acepto cualquier cosa en un review…son re pocos los que han comentado, pero espero que pronto sean algunos mas.

Quiero agradecer a yumary-chan 27 y a Burbujas de colores que son las dos personas que han dejado reviews, ¡este va por ustedes!

Por cierto: Ren es de "hellgirl" y Alucard de "hellsing"


	3. por fin una cita normal en lo que cabe

Esta cosa debería llamarse "torturemos a Maka", Liz se la pasa más tiempo molestándola que en sus citas (por cierto, no odio a la tsundere, es mas, es uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime, pero no me van a negar que es divertido torturarla XD), en fin este capitulo esta lleno de sorpresas y de un chico que he visto muchas tienen como un sex simbol, así que no les robo mas tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Liz se veía destrozada

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Kid mientras se servía café en una taza sin orejas, perfectamente simétrica

-si…- contesto quedamente

-¿segura?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo haciéndose un ovillo en la silla con cara de trauma

-lo mejor será que deje de preguntar- pensó el shinigami bebiendo de su taza

-por cierto, ¿Quién es tu cita hoy?- pregunto Patty agarrando una tostada y dándole una mordida. La mayor se echo a temblar

-No lo se…-

Así es señores, nuestra protagonista aun esta traumada por lo ocurrido ayer

-¿no tienes una manera de comprobarlo antes?-

-no, creo que todas las fotos que vi antes son una mentira- murmuro deprimida

-¿Por qué no le pides a u secretaria que lo averigüe?- pregunto la menor en broma

-hermana, no sé que comes para tener esas ideas- la felicito Liz agarrando su celular.

-Liz si vas a tenerme como tu "secretaria" exijo un suelto y una mínima cantidad de respeto hacia mi persona- le aclaro Maka al llegar

-si, lo que digas, ahora…- la pistola le coloco un collar similar a los usados por las lolitas góticas

-¿Qué es esto?-

-tiene una cámara para que podamos ver lo que ocurre- explico la pistola –además te sienta muy bien-

-si claro, bueno, ¿Dónde tengo que ir?-

-es en el parque, recuerda, tienes que hacerte pasar por mí –

-como si eso fuera muy difícil- murmuro. Luego una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto asustada

-a si, viene con un control para dar choques eléctricos en caso de que hagas algo estúpido- informo la pistola maquiavélicamente

-¡¿y no crees que eso podría matarme?- le grito histérica

-no la habíamos pensado, pero no, no creo-

-maldita pe…- Maka se callo al ver que Liz tenía en sus manos el control –como sea, regreso enseguida-.

-Según lo que le dijeron a esa idiota el pendejo con el que tengo que salir debería estar por…- Maka iba subiendo las escaleras que daban al parque, cuando se resbalo. Aun así nunca toco el suelo, porque alguien la tomo de la cintura y apretó contra si

-mi nombre es Usui Takumi y si tu eres Elizabeth Thomson yo seré tu cita para este día- le dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes tomándola del mentón…

La rubia se separo de el

-Liz me mando como mensajera para decirte que llegara un poco tarde- aclaro la chica un poco sonrojada, si le quitaba su cita con un chico así estaba segura de que freírla con descargas eléctricas era lo mas suave que iba a hacerle Liz.

Mientras tanto…

-mas le valía a ese tonto que la soltara- murmuro Soul

-veo que tenemos a un hombrecillo celoso por aquí- lo molesto Kid

-¡no estoy celoso!-

-si claro, y yo no superare a Dios- le dijo Black Star

-como sea, ¿Dónde esta Liz?- pregunto el albino

-salió corriendo apenas Maka dijo que la mandaban como mensajera- dijo Tsubaki

Mientras tanto… (Joder tengo que buscar un sinónimo para cambiar de escena)

-así que eres una técnico del Shibusen- aclaro Usui

-si- le dijo Maka con una pequeña sonrisa

-veo que no se necesita tener alguna edad para entrar-

-de casualidad, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?- pregunto en tono contenido

-sé que tienes 16, pero parece que fueras mucho menor…hice ese comentario para ver como reaccionabas-

-por fin alguien se da cuenta- murmuro

-no deberías preocuparte por eso, aunque te veas pequeña no dejas de se linda-

-gracias-

-es curioso que no parezcas acostumbrada a los halagos pero aun así no te inmutes ante ellos… ¿será que te gustarían de una persona en especial?- Maka se puso mas roja que el rojo

-yo…-

-has demostrado ser muy poco superficial, eso quiere decir que debe de ser uno de tus más íntimos compañeros-

-hola- saludo Liz cuando llego

-bueno, yo me retiro- dijo Maka levantándose con el rostro rojo -maldito bastardo perspicaz- pensaba al alejarse

-te ves mas hermosa en persona- le dijo Usui acercándose con una sonrisa

-creo que ya se quien será el ganador- pensó la rubia.

La cita fue de lo mas normal, cosa bastante extraña para la chica, hasta el momento solo había recibido traumas y mordidas, pensaba que ya se merecía algo mejor. Al final, se sentaron juntos en una banca

-la he pasado muy bien- le dijo sonriendo

-me parece que estés disfrutando de mi compañía- luego añadió –pero me temo que esto debe terminar ahora-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡USUI!- a Liz le llego una patada en la cara, cortesía de Misaki

-¡¿puedo saber que te pasa?, te dije que no nos podíamos juntar hoy y tú…!-

-solo quería que vinieras, por lo que veo a resultado- dijo Usui levantándose y dándole un suave beso a su novia

-solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, baka- le dijo Misaki apartándose un poco, se notaba que estaba celosa.

_(Se recomienda que la siguiente escena sea imaginada con chibis, para mayor gracia)_

Liz se quedo tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, hasta que llegaron Black Star y Maka (los dos vestidos como enfermeros) y la colocaron en una camilla para llevarla a la mansión de Kid.

-Eso duele- se quejo la pistola mientras Tsubaki le curaba el ojo

-Liz-chan, deberías quedarte quieta…sino va a dolerte mas- le dijo Chrona tímidamente

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunto

-e…estaba en…una misión- le dijo tímidamente

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto Maka -¿tu y Ragnarok ya se acostumbraron a estar separados?-

-si-

-¿ese bicho se volvió humano?- pregunto la menor de las pistolas

-hace como dos semanas, ustedes estaban de misión-

-¡¿a quien putas le vienen a decir bicho?- le grito el aludido entrando mientras azotaba las puertas, tenia un rostro y altura similar a los de Chrona, pero claramente se veía mas masculino, su cabello era negro y desordenado y una cicatriz en forma de "x" en la cara

-Stein hizo un buen trabajo, realmente parece un ser humano…- pensó Patty al verlo entrar

-¿una puta se encabrono porque trataste de quitarle a su cliente?- se burlo de Liz cuando la vio

-cierra el pico- le dijo mordazmente

-por cierto Liz, tu cita de mañana será en… ¿un parque de diversiones?- le informo Maka leyendo un mail

-me pregunto si el pendejo creerá que tengo cinco años…- murmuro la mayor de las Thomson

-¿podemos ir?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Patty, Black Star, Maka y Ragnarok con cara de perrito

-porque no…- murmuro, tal vez si fueran todos no acabaría en tantos líos…

* * *

La verdad es que este capitulo no me convence del todo, pero en el siguiente se va a poner mejor.

Respuesta a akari hiroyuki: es posible que luego de estas experiencias, Liz se acabe haciendo monja (o lesbiana) pero hasta que eso ocurra, la torturare un poco mas XD


	4. el parque de diversiones

Este capítulo está basado en un opening de Soul Eater repeat show, donde están en un parque de diversiones.

Kensuke es un personaje secundario del anime "Evangelion", esta obsesionado con las armas y tiene una puntería que te cagas (o al menos eso es lo que creo porque se la pasa jugando a la guerra con armas reales)

* * *

-¿Dónde está tu cita?- le pregunto Kid a Liz cuando ya habían llegado al parque de diversiones

-ni idea- contesto la pistola dando un suspiro –aunque al menos hay gente que si se está divirtiendo- murmuro mirando a Maka, Black Star, Patty y Ragnarok que corrían cual críos por los puestos

-me pregunto con qué cara se va a quejar Maka de que la tachan de Loli y para variar neko- le dijo Soul a Tsubaki

-o Black Star de que lo tachan de inmaduro…- luego los miraron

-son como niños…- pensó cada quien dando un suspiro.

-Veo que aquí estas, pensé que ya no vendrías- le dijo un chico de lentes a Liz, tenia puesta una máscara y una bolsa de dulces en un mano –yo soy Kensuke- le dijo extendiéndole la mano

-vaya nerd- pensó la rubia correspondiendo el apretón

-¿Dónde quieres ir primero?- pregunto el chico tomándola de la mano mientras se reía como un baboso

-es un imbécil- pensó dando un suspiro

-¿Qué edad tienes?- le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-catorce, ¿y tú?-

-es un secreto- le dijo –diecisiete- pensó luego con cara de "ya estoy vieja para andar con un maldito crio"

-espera…- la detuvo en un puesto de disparo, el chico tomo uno de los rifles de juguete y se rio como un psicópata

-¿Cuál quieres?- pregunto

-eh…supongo que el conejo de allí- señalo uno de color marrón con manchas más oscuras, el que cayó enseguida al suelo. Luego soplo el arma

-¿sorprendida?- pregunto con picardía, Liz le quito el arma y le disparo a un perro de felpa

-para nada…- le dijo con autosuficiencia. El la miro cual católico visitado por un ángel

-¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así?, es la primera vez que conozco a una mujer que sabe hacerlo- le dijo tomándole las manos. Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del arma

-soy una pistola- confeso. Muy mala idea

-¡¿PUEDES TRANSFORMARTE?- pregunto con cara de niño pequeño, Liz dio un suspiro y...

-¡ERES UNA COLT M1911 DE CAÑON LARGO!- grito cual niño en una dulcería

-deja de hacer eso, me mareo- lo regaño –siento como si estuviera saliendo con mi hermanito- pensó regresando a su forma humana

-ven, vamos a la casa del terror- le dijo tomándola de la mano

-¡no, no quiero ir!- grito tratando de zafarse.

_Mientras tanto…_

-¡BLACK STAR BAJATE DE ALLI!- le grito Tsubaki a su técnico, que estaba subido en una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna…está de sobra decir que, con el movimiento se cayó de allí

-diablos…- murmuro dando un suspiro mientras iba a socorrer al mono drogado con cafeína

-¿quieres ir a la casa del terror?- le pregunto Soul a su técnico mirando a las parejas que salían de la dichosa atracción

-claro, solo espera…- la rubia estaba tratando de sacar un pececito con una red sin que esta se rompiera.

Los gritos de Liz resonaban en todo el lugar, pero claro Kensuke estaba feliz, la chica se abrazaba a él y, dado que le sacaba una cabeza, sus pechos quedabas bastante cerca de su cara, incluso podía sentir el olor que desprendían…

-¿Qué te pasa, chillona de mierda?- pregunto Ragnarok llegándole por detrás. La rubia soltó un grito

-¡¿Qué coño quieres?- le grito, el chico lanzo una carcajada

-vaya miedica que eres-

-¡no soy una miedica!-

-entonces te invito cordialmente a que te vayas por "ese" pasillo- Ragnarok señalo uno que tenia al lado un letrero con una calavera y decía "peligro". La pistola lo miro amenazante

-pues lo hare- dijo yendo hacia allí, el pelinegro espero un momento y la siguió, de seguro sería divertido

-creo que nuestra cita termino…- pensó Kensuke retirándose.

-Hasta los conejos dan más miedo que estas cosas- dijo Maka pinchando con el dedo un esqueleto de plástico que había aparecido frente a ella

-¿Por qué esos trucos no funcionan conmigo?- pensó el Evans mirando a una acaramelada parejita que iba adelante, la chica estaba por completo pegada a su novio

¿Donde se metió Maka?- pensó el alvino buscando a su técnico.

Liz dio un salto cuando sintió algo tras ella, estaba aterrada. No sabía porque había aceptado ese reto, el bastardo ese sí que sabía como provocarla, pero claro, no iba a ceder en ese momento…no permitiría que la molestara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Se aterro hasta lo más profundo de su ser al sentir como alguien la tomaba por detrás

-quédate muy quieta- le ordeno un voz masculina, ella tembló y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se revolvió y le dio un golpe en la entrepierna. No por nada había sobrevivido 14 años en la calle.

El personaje cayó encima de ella, se sorprendió al ver que era…

-perfecto estoy perdi…- Maka se quedo de piedra al ver que, en un oscuro rincón, estaba Ragnarok _encima_ de Liz, la que _no oponía ninguna resistencia_. Un fuerte color rojo comenzó a ascender por sus mejillas

-lamento haberlo interrumpido…- dijo sonrojada mientras hacía ademan de irse

-¡no es lo que tú crees!- le grito Liz avergonzada. En ese momento se escucho un fuerte temblor y gritos provenientes del exterior…

La mitad de la casa del terror fue destrozada por una especie de enorme perro de color negro. Un kishin

-¿Por qué siempre que vamos a donde sea algo nos tiene que joder el día?- pregunto Kid al aire tomando a las pistolas

-porque a algo allá arriba le encanta jodernos la existencia- contesto Ragnarok transformándose en espada para ser tomado por su técnico.

La pelea no fue demasiado difícil, pero buena parte del parque quedo reducido a escombros

-diablos…- murmuro Black Star soltando a Tsubaki

-maldito kishin- dijo el Evans a su técnico, quien parecía estar enfocada en un punto muerto

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto, ella se acerco a unos escombros y los quito, se podía ver algo parecido a la entrada de un antiguo pozo que, ya estando en desuso, había sido tapado

-parece una entrada – comento Liz acercándose, parándose sobre las tablas del suelo

-creo que es a un pozo viejo o la entrada a una cueva- dijo Ragnarok parándose al lado de las chicas. El problema fue que el arma pesaba bastante, por lo que las tablas se hicieron polvo. La gravedad jalo a las dos armas y a la técnico bajo la gruta…

* * *

"neko" significa "gato" en japonés, pero aquí el contexto es otro. En el yuri (chicaXchica) la que tiene el papel "pasivo" (entiéndase la que es continuamente violada por su pareja) recibe el nombre de "neko" (básicamente esta llamando a la tsundere "objeto de violacion"). En el próximo capitulo descubrirán que les ocurrió a Ragnarok, Maka y Liz


	5. la cueva de Excalibur

Bueno gente subo esto para decirles que voy a desaparecer por una semana (me voy de vagaciones XD) este es el penúltimo (o antepenúltimo no se todavía) capitulo de este fumado reality. Disfrútenlo

* * *

Maka abrió los ojos con lentitud, hizo un gesto de desagrado al levantarse, la espalda le dolía horrores. A su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, se toco la frente con la palma de la mano, aun estaba tibia. Bueno, al menos sabía que no estaba muerta

-¿hay alguien?- pregunto esperando recibir una respuesta

-yo- la voz de Ragnarok le llego los oídos.

No estaba sola, por lo menos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto poniéndose de pie

-sí, algo suave amortiguo mi caída-

-tienes tres segundos para salirte de encima o cuando volvamos voy a meterte una pistola por él a…-

-ya entendí- dijo el pelinegro saliendo de encima de la pistola

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Liz

-creo que en una cueva o en una gruta subterránea- contesto Maka dando un suspiro

-¿Por qué siempre me tengo que perder en una maldita cueva llena de pelos, arañas y mamadas por el estilo?- murmuro el de la cicatriz

-porque si- le contesto Maka apoyándose en una de las paredes y caminando hacia adelante.

Estuvieron unas dos horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo, para esas alturas la Albarn ya tenía una enorme venita en la frente: si no era uno de losmalditos comentarios toca ovarios de Ragnarok era Liz abrazándola por haber escuchado un ruido o Dios sabría qué cosa.

El trio se quedo de piedra al ver una luz a la distancia, un bastante brillante

-díganme por favor que no estamos muertos…- susurro la Thompson

-no lo creo- murmuro Maka acercándose, la boca se le abrió sola al ver que era

-ya es hora de que nosotras nos deshagamos de esa maldita molestia, lleva siglos torturándonos y ya ha sido suficiente de esperar- decía un hada vestida de general a un grupo de las mismas vestidas de militares -¡¿Quién está conmigo?- pregunto alzando la voz

-¡yo!- gritaron todas al unísono alzando las armas. La rubia se froto los ojos para asegurarse de que nada había obstruido sus sentidos

-mierda, Patty tenía razón, el país de las haditas si existe- se dijo de manera incrédula. Al parecer, su susurro fue detectado por los minúsculos seres.

En algunos segundos, los tres acabaron rodeados por el pequeño ejército, las de menor rango les apuntaban con lanzas y espadas del tamaño de un mondadientes, pero no por ello menos afilados

-¿Quiénes y de donde son?- pregunto la general mientras se plantaba frente a Ragnarok

-¿Qué te importa mugrosa hada?- pregunto el pelinegro burlándose. La pequeña criatura solo alzo ambas cejas y chasqueo sus dedos, las haditas comenzaron a darle putazos a la espada, que quedo inconsciente luego de recibir una considerable cantidad de golpes en el rostro y en el estomago

-¿alguna de ustedes dos se quiere hacer la graciosa?- pregunto a las dos chicas que se miraron y negaron con la cabeza

-somos del Shibusen- explico Maka. Al hada se le iluminaron los ojos y su luz de hizo millones de veces más potente

-¿alguno es un técnico?-

-yo- le contesto la de pechos planos algo extrañada. Las hadas (con esfuerzo) los levantaron a los tres y, volando, los llevaron a la entrada de una especie de claro en la cueva, una "luz celestial" iluminaba una espada

-espero que funcione…- se dijo el hada general mientras rezaba y daba la orden para soltarlos, el trío cayó pesadamente al suelo. Las habitantes de la cueva se retiraron

-hadas de mierda- murmuro Ragnarok levantándose mientras se estiraba, sus huesos hicieron un fuerte sonido

-si no fueras tan fastidioso no te habrían golpeado- le dijo Liz con cara de "te lo tienes merecido, cabron"

-cállate- le dijo el pelinegro. Maka se acercó a la espada

-esta cosa me parece familiar- pensó rozándola con la punta de los dedos. El arma le cayó en un pie, lanzo un grito de dolor y, furiosa, la tomo con una mano y la lanzo, cual palo, contra una de las paredes de piedra

-es nuestra heroína- murmuro un hada mirando la escena

-maldita basura- susurro la rubia sobando la zona lastimada

-¡inaceptable!- todos se voltearon a ver la voz que había salido de la espada, Excalibur adquirió su forma normal

-¿Cómo te atreves a lanzarme como si fuera un vil pedazo de madera?- la espada de héroes apunto a Maka con su bastón

-cierto, eres el pingüino con el que andaba Hero…- murmuro la técnico acordándose de el

-¿Qué coño es esa cosa?, parece un pingüino atropellado por un camión y bañado en lejía- Ragnarok lo pico fuertemente con un dedo, la espada le pego en las manos con el bastón

-no me toques- le dijo, el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada de odio para luego quitarle el sombrero

-discúlpate conmigo- ordeno colocando un pie en la cabeza de Excalibur mientras se reía de el, la otra espada le dio un golpe en la entrepierna con la varilla. Ragnarok se encogió de dolor en el suelo

-ese pingüino es mi héroe- murmuro Liz riéndose como haría su hermana en una situación así, Maka suspiro

-oye…Excalibur- el personaje la miro

-¿vas a rogar por mi perdón?, porque no lo hare a menos que te arrodilles- pregunto

-y yo que pensaba que Black era un megalómano- pensó la Albarn-no-

-¿entonces, a que has venido si no es para reclutarme como arma?- pregunto acomodándose el sombrero. Maka alzo una ceja

-nos perdimos en esta cueva y pensé que podrías ayudarnos a salir- contesto con sinceridad, Excalibur le golpeo la cabeza con el bastón

-golpéame de nuevo con esa mierda de varita y veras que pasa- amenazo con tono contenido, ella no tenia paciencia…y ese bicho ya había gastado la que tenia para el resto del año

-¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?- pregunto Liz acercándose, tratando de evitar que el pingüino golpeara nuevamente a la técnico, de eso no saldría nada bueno

-por supuesto que lo sé, pero no voy a decirles nada- dio como un niño malcriado mientras jugaba despreocupadamente con aquel bastón. Liz le coloco las manos en los hombros a los otros dos para que no le hicieran alguna estupidez. A ella también le estaba estresando el pingüino ese

-¿hay algo que podamos darte?- pregunto

-quiero un técnico...- dijo

-esa es misión imposible- murmuro Ragnarok, ganándose un bastonazo en las pantorrillas

-piensa…ofrécele algo, ¿pero qué?- pensó Liz, su cerebro dio un clic –oy…- no termino la frase, se quedo callada al ver que Maka y la espada habían amarrado a Excalibur con el cinturón del chico y se turnaban para darle bastonazos

-oye, pingüino- lo llamo luego de quitarle el bastón a Maka –si nos sacas de aquí ella será tu técnico por una semana- señalo a la rubia –es mejor que quedarse en esta maldita cueva, ¿no?- la rubia iba a reclamar, pero la Thompson la interrumpió –di algo y voy a publicar tu diario en internet- dijo con cara de Stein. La de pechos planos trago saliva

-bien- dijo resignada. Iba a vengarse, eso era seguro.

-Cuando estemos cerca, lo golpeamos y corremos- murmuro mientras seguían a Excalibur

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho eso?- pregunto Maka

-las suficientes…- contestó molesta. Llegaron a un camino sin salida

-¿sabes dónde vamos, cierto?-

-no…- contesto Excalibur. Suficiente

-me pregunto cómo se vería morado- murmuro Ragnarok arremangándose la ropa

-veo que por fin tenemos un pensamiento similar- lo secundo Liz haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

El trío tuvo que caminar por unas tres horas para toparse con la (maldita) salida…se encontraban en una montaña y ya era de noche

-odio esto…- murmuro Ragnarok

-te doy la bienvenida a mi mundo- le dijo Maka

-yo tengo que llegar a casa antes de mañana- dijo Liz

-yo soy feliz si volvemos en una pieza…- dijo la otra rubia escuchando a los lobos que le aullaban a la luna…

* * *

Creo que este es el capítulo más raro que he escrito hasta ahora…por cierto, va dedicado a todos aquellos que alguna vez en su vida han querido golpear/matar a ese maldito pingüino, creo que a todos nos quedo claro, pero porsiacaso lo explico: las hadas de la cueva estaban haciendo un plan para matar a Excalibur XD

por cierto, a Burbujas de colores: a Soul no le funcionan esos trucos porque a mi no me da la gana (entiéndase que me gusta molestarlo XD)


	6. el final

Este capítulo tiene un personaje ficticio creado por mí, así que den por hecho que esto acabara mal XD. Me da pena que esto se vaya a terminar, pero como dice el dicho, "todo lo bueno termina bien" (en este caso, va a acabar fumadamente XD) gracias a todas aquellas personas que han seguido este reality.

Liz pospuso una semana su cita después de regresar, en la sola noche que habían tardado en llegar al Shibusen los lobos los habían perseguido (cinco veces) y Ragnarok se convirtió en un alfiletero andante al caer en un cactus.

-Al fin vas a tener tu última cita…- le dijo Kid a la pistola con cara de "por fin"

-si…-

-y de él depende todo- le comento Black Star riéndose

-cierto, el vampiro y el fantasma quedan tachados y el rubio tenia novia, eso significa que solo queda el nerd del otro día y este…- dio un suspiro, - espero que valga la pena-.

La puerta de la mansión del shinigami se abrió y entro Soul junto con Maka, quien se dejo caer en el sofá con gesto cansado. Todos salvo el Evans tenían su vista fija en ella

-etto…Maka-chan, ¿Qué son…estas cosas?- pregunto Tsubaki tirando de una de las orejas que sobresalían de la cabeza de la técnico

-son orejas de gato…resultado de una de las pócimas de Blair, dijo que iban a desaparecer después de una semana- explico dando un suspiro, en definitiva no iba a tomar nada que le ofreciera la gata por segunda vez

-¿puedo tocarlas?- pregunto Patty con una sonrisa infantil

-yo también quiero- dijo Ragnarok

-prefiero que no…- pero claro, el par no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta

-¡suéltenme!- les grito, las dos armas la tenían de espalda al suelo

-solo déjame probar si ronroneas…- le dijo Patty. Los demás prefirieron no observar cómo iba a acabar aquello.

-¿Dónde se van a ver?- pregunto el alvino impaciente, quería que toda aquella tontería de las citas se acabara pronto

-en un café, en…- vio su reloj –media hora, así que yo me largo- dijo saliendo por la puerta

-espero que esta vez le vaya bien- murmuro la espada demoniaca

-yo…yo también…- murmuro Chrona con timidez, todos se voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar un fuerte ronroneo…

-debería llegar pronto…- pensó Liz sentada en una de las mesas del café. Su vista fue bloqueada por un ramo de rosas rojas

-espero que te gusten- le dijo un personaje de cabellos negros algo largos tomados en una coleta, piel pálida y rasgos suaves, sus ojos eran azules

-es lindo…- pensó la pistola recibiendo las flores

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto

-antes me gustaría saber tu nombre-

-me llamo Francis Collinwood- dijo con una sonrisa –y si mis fuentes no mienten tu nombre es Elizabeth Thompson- le dijo besando el dorso de su mano, ella la aparto algo sonrojada

-¿quieres ir a comer algo?-

-claro…- .

Cuando iban al restorán, fueron rodeados por un montón de policías

-mierda, me encontraron- murmuro el chico, tomo a Liz de la cintura y le coloco una navaja en el cuello

-déjennos ir- ordeno, los policías bajaron sus armas –cuando diga tres, corremos, ¿ok?- la chica trago saliva y asintió

-tres…- murmuro tomándola de la mano mientras corrían.

-y yo que pensé que iba a dejar de meterme en problemas con la policía- pensó mientras se ocultaban en un callejón –por cierto… ¿Qué hiciste que fue tan terrible?-

-hago crossovers en fanfiction y parodias en YouTube-

-mierda, este tipo es el peor tipo de criminal- pensó aterrada

-lamento que nos estén persiguiendo…-

-no…hay problema…- dijo algo nerviosa

-por cierto, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

-¡alto allí!- grito un policía

-mierda, no puedo ir a la cárcel otra vez, mi trasero no puede soportar ese abuso…- murmuro Francis sacando su navaja…

-lamento que hayas tenido que ver como el páncreas le salía por el lagrimal…- dijo algo nervioso de la cara de asco que tenia Liz

No…no hay problema…- le dijo con cara de traumada, iba a repetir bastante aquella frase

-ven, vamos a comer yo no puedo matar con el estomago vacío…- .

-Y… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?- pregunto algo asustada

-me gustan los deportes, particularmente el atletismo…-

-es deportista…- pensó la chica sonriendo

-¿a qué te dedicas?- pregunto

-soy un arma en el Shibusen, mi técnico es Death the Kid-

-suena extraño-

-no tienes idea de cuánto- dijo mirando su plato. De la nada, unos policías tiraron la puerta y apuntaron a donde estaban sentados

-transfórmate…-

-no sé si…-

-¡hazlo!- la chica obedeció

-no sé que tengo que tener de especial para usarte, pero al menos puedo levantarte…- comento disparando como un psicópata

-¡MUERE, MUERE JJODIDO BASTARDO Y TU TAMBIEN POR PENDEJO!- gritaba como si estuviera jugando un shooter

-¿por qué a mí siempre me tocan los locos?- se pregunto el arma cuando el chico salto por una de las ventanas del restorán, haciendo añicos el vidrio. La hizo correr hasta que perdieron de vista a los policías

-me temo que nuestra cita deberá acabar aquí- dijo notablemente triste

-no hay proble...- el muchacho la callo con un beso...

_Un momento..._

-¡FRANCISCA COLLINWOOD TRAE TU PUTO TRASERO PARA ACA!- grito un policía apuntándole

-lo siento, bueno, nos vemos- le dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

-Así que tu cita resulto ser un espécimen de tu mismo sexo...- le dijo Kid -si es así deduzco que esta cosa no tiene ganador-

-ni de coña...- murmuro la pistola desde el "Sr. rincón", estaba más traumada que en cada ocasión anterior

-creo que Liz va a acabar como monja condenada al celibato- comento la temporal neko girl mientras se reía

-o se hará lesbiana- rio el peli azul

-claro, Maka, ríete no vaya a ser que le haga caso a Black Star- le dijo a Maka guiñándole un ojo, a la técnico le dio un escalofrió

-pensándolo mejor, no he dicho nada...-

-así me gusta...- dijo mientras volvía a sumirse en su momentánea depresión...

Ta-da (?) bueno señoras y señores esto fue el final, espero que haya valido la pena luego de 90 pensando en qué coño escribir. En definitiva, acabar una

Historia es mucho más difícil que empezarla


End file.
